Destiny Takes A Hand
by Gaya Solo
Summary: AU Based on Norah Ephron's movie Sleepless In Seattle. Meredith is suffering. Her friend died, her boyfriend cheated on her and to make things worse, Izzie called a radio station and had her life exposed to the entire country. Derek Shepherd, a New York neurosurgeon, also listened to the show and ever since he can't take Meredith out of his mind. Could they ever meet?
1. Izzie's phone call

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Sleepless in Seattle. If I did, I'd be a very happy woman.

This fic was based on the Nora Ephron's movie Sleepless in Seattle. The storyline is similar to the film, although I had to alter some facts. Since it's AU, it doesn't fit in any season per se, but I'd say it happens between seasons 3 and 4. Hope you guys enjoy it. :)

A/N: Merry Christmas guys! After gaining some courage I finally published one story. Sleepless in Seattle is one my favorites movies ever and it's a pity they don't make films like these anymore. I dedicate this fic to my favorite director, Norah Ephron, whose talent and wit always manage to bring a smile and laughter into my life.

A/N2: I tried to correct as many errors as possible, but since I don't have a Beta reader any grammar or spelling mistakes (except for those I took from the movie's dialogue) are entirely my fault. Sorry in advance!

A/N3: I tried to adapt the movie's dialogue to the story and characters as much as possible. Hope I did a good job. oh, and this chapter is just from Derek's POV. The words in italic represents the phone-in shoe dialogue.

* * *

**Destiny Takes A Hand**

** Chapter One: Izzie's phone call**

* * *

Derek Shepherd changed the radio station in his car, looking for something to distract him. Between tips for better skin and yet another Christmas carol, it looked like he'd have to settle for the silence. Giving one last shot, he changed stations and tried listening for a bit.

'_Welcome to "You and Your Emotions", I'm Doctor Marcia Fieldstone broadcasting live from Chicago. Tonight we'll talk about wishes. What's your wish this Christmas_?'

'My wish is to turn off the radio' said Derek humourlessly, reaching for the button but something in the nervousness of the voice made him stop.

'_We have someone on the line from Seattle. Seattle, go ahead_.'

_'This is Izzie _…' and a beep followed.

'_No last names, Izzie. So what's your wish?'_

_'My friend needs to enter in a new relationship.'_

_'You don't like the one your friend has?'_

_'She doesn't have one. She never did the relationship thing before, but last year she met this guy, Finn, and even though I knew she wasn't head over heels with the guy, she gave it a shot and they were living together and everything. That is, until she found him in their bed with one of our roommates. It was bad, but ever since a close friend of ours passed, everything went downhill. I've been sad, but she's worse.'_

_'Have you talked to about it?'_

_'Yes. No. It's complicated. You see she's an avoider. Everything bad that happens to her she goes to Cristina, her person, and they drown themselves in tequila and never talk about it again.'_

_'Izzie, is your friend home? Is she busy?'_

_'No, she's in her room with Cristina' sighted Izzie 'They're yet again in their private world, dancing and drinking tequila.'_

_'Can't you ask her to talk to me?'_

'Don't do it. You're in for trouble' Derek said along.

_'No, she'd kill me and ask Cristina to help hide my body_.'

'_She won't be angry when she hears how concerned you are about him'_.

'_Wanna bet? If she kicks me out, I'm never going to listen to your show again_'. Both Marcia Fieldstone and Shepherd laughed at her desperation. Suddenly the silence was replaced by loud indie rock music in the background.

_'Mer, there's someone on the phone for you_' the music was muffled with the shutting of a door.

'_Her name is Meredith_' added Izzie.

_'If you've just tuned in, tonight's topic is wishes and dreams. We have a listener from Seattle. Meredith, this is Dr. Fieldstone on Network America.'_

_'What are you selling? Micro-hibachis or knives?'_

_'Neither. I want to help. Your friend asked me for advice. She wants to find you a new boyfriend.'_

_'Who is this?'_

_'Dr. Fieldstone of Network America. You are on the air.'_

_'Seriously? You called a freaking radio station? Izzie!' _Derek felt sympathy to the distress in the woman's voice.

_'Meredith, are you there?'_

_'Yes'_ huffed the annoyed Seattleite.

_'You mourn your friend's death and the betrayal of your previous partner. You friend is worried about you.'_

_'Oh my God! You told her about Finn too? Get out here. I won't go through this crap alone'_ hissed the girl on the line.

_'It's hard for her to talk to you about it.'_

_'Maybe it's because I don't to talk about it. Period.'_

_'If we talk about, maybe you will feel better.'_

_'Talk to her, Mer, she's a doctor._' Pleaded Izzie's voice.

_'Like that would impress me whatsoever. Besides, her first name could be Doctor.'_

_'Please_' said the friend in the smallest voice, making Derek smile.

_'Meredith, it's her Christmas wish_'.

A sight was heard '_Okay'._

_'Good. I know this is difficult. When did your friend die?'_

_'About 4 months ago'._

_'And he was close to you, right?'_

_'I don't have any family Marcia...or Dr Fieldstone?'_

_'Dr Marcia'_

'Dr Marcia?!' repeated Derek with disdain.

_'Anyway, like I was saying, I don't have any family, you know, blood related. But I do have a family, one that I chose and even though sometimes I want to kill them, they're it for me. Alex was a part of it and he was so similar to me that I can't bear the thought of talking about him knowing he's not here anymore'._

_'What do you mean, similar to you?'_

_'Well for once, Alex didn't do relationships, so we related in that area pretty well, sleeping with inappropriate people and all. Besides, he didn't have any family left, at least none that he would he speak with. He also knew what was like to take as much crap as life could give.'_

_'I see. Tell me, what do you miss most about him?'_

_'The way he was, mostly with me and Izzie. I mean, to anyone else he was that rude bastard that didn't give a crap about anyone, that everyone hated to work with or talk to. But when he cared, he was a completely different guy. He'd order pizza and watch a movie with you when you were feeling down or go and punch the boyfriend who cheated on you_.' Said Meredith with a tearful laugh.

_'I'm pleased you are opening up, Meredith, and I suggest you talk about it with Izzie. She obviously needs to have this conversation with you.'_

_'I`ll try'._

_'Excellent. Now, about that ex-boyfriend of yours. I know this must be a touchy topic, but he was your first serious relationship, right?'_

_'Yeah, unfortunately.'_

'_And did you have any relationships since?'_

_'No'_

_'Why not?'_

_'Dr Marcia, I don't want to be rude…'_

_'I don't to pry_…'

'Sure you do.' said Derek at the same time as Meredith, smiling at coincidence.

_'Go on, Meredith. I'm listening.'_

_'I had a pretty rough time at first, but I'm dealing with it.'_

_'By shutting yourself from the world and drinking tequila with your best friend?'_

_'Look, I'm dark and twisted. Drinking and not saying anything with Cristina is my way of dealing'_

_'Even so, by doing it, you're excluding others that care about you and want to help you with it.'_

_'I know Izzie sometimes feels excluded and has the impression that I care more about Cristina than her, but that's not true. It's just that I don't like to talk things like she does and it doesn't mean I'll be there when she needs me. Izzie and will get along fine, as soon as I break her radio.'_

Dr Fieldstone chuckled. _'I'm sure you're a wonderful friend. You can tell a lot from a person's voice'._

_'Yes you can'_ the sarcasm in the blonde clear as crystal.

_'But Izzie still feels that you're under a cloud. Are you sleeping at night?'_

_'She doesn't sleep at all' Izzie replied for her friend._

_'How do you know that?_' inquired Meredith.

_'I live here, Mer'._

_'Look, despite not being in love with him, I cared about Finn. I took our relationship serious, as serious as could get. It was the comfort and stability he could provide that draw me to him in the first place. He was like the guy I should fall in love with. I know that if I were truly, madly in love with him, I'd be way more frustrated than I`m now. But seriously, that doesn't change the fact that he cheated on me and that's something unforgivable.'_

_'I understand your deception, but have you tried looking for someone new?'_

_'To be honest, no and I don't intend to. I made a promise to myself that unless I'm crazy about someone I won't be in a relationship, ever. And by crazy I mean to love someone in a really, really big pretend to like his taste in music, let him eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside his window, unfortunate way that would make me hate him, love him.'_

_'Maybe you need to have that kind of love, too.'_

_'Yes'_ said Derek unconsciously.

_'We'll resume after these messages. Meredith and Izzie, don't go away. I'm talking to Sleepless in Seattle and we'll be back with listener response.'_

Derek pulled over an old-fashioned diner wanting to somehow break the spell of his radio reverie. He walked to the counter to order some coffee and took notice of two truck drivers at the booths, practically glued to a small radio a waitress was also listening attentively.

'I bet she's tall and leggy with a nice ass' said the younger man.

'And I bet she hasn't shaved her legs in weeks.' Added the other trucker.

'Oh, shut up, Larry! Just because a girl isn't with someone doesn't mean she doesn't take care of her appearance.' Snapped the waitress, then she turned to Derek 'What will it be?'

'Coffee, please. Black, to go'.

'Maybe I'll just go up to Seattle. Show her how it feels to be with a real man.'

'You can go there if you want to, Doug, but don't open her mirror cabinet in the bathroom. They have hundreds of facial lotions with the weirdest smells. Trust me, don't go there.' Larry smiled at Derek, as if looking for support.

Dr Marcia Fieldstone's voice came back on the radio and the banter stopped.

_'We'll take a call before we talk to Sleepless. Go ahead, Tennessee.'_

A deep southern voice appeared _'Yes, I would like to know where I could get this woman's address_?'

'Pal, get in line' snorted Doug.

Feeling somewhat annoyed with the conversation, Derek paid for his coffee and headed to his car, turning the radio back on.

'…_ if I could ask you a question.'_

_'Go ahead.'_

_'People usually get to fall in love at least once in life. Do you think you could love someone as much as you described earlier?'_

_'Well, that's hard to imagine'_

_'Then what are going to do?'_

_'Just get out of bed every morning and breathe in and out all day, until I don't have to remind myself to do it anymore.'_

_'For you, what can make a relationship that special?'_

_'How long is your program? My mom fell in love like this and once I asked her the same question. She said it's like a million little things and when you added them up, it means these two people are meant to each other. She knew it, from the first time she touched him. It was like coming home, only to a home she'd never known. She was just shaking his hand, introducing herself and she knew it. It was like…magic'_.

'Magic' said Derek at the same time.

_'It's time to wrap it up. I'm Dr. Marcia Fieldstone. To all my listeners, a magical and Merry Christmas. And Sleepless in Seattle, call and tell us how it's going.'_

_'You can count on it_' said Meredith before the line went dead.

Derek turned off the radio and reflected on what he heard. He didn't know why, but there was something in that woman's voice, the slight lisp, the way she rambled on that just made his heart skipped a little. He knew it was crazy. She could be crazy, sick or just plain ugly, but something in the back of his mind told him otherwise, that she was just as …perfect as he imagined her being. The ringing of his phone brought him out of his daydream. Seeing his wife's name on the screen, Derek pushed his thoughts of Seattle and the intriguing Meredith out of his mind before answering it.

* * *

A/N4: So, what did you guys think? Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	2. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Sleepless in Seattle. If I did, I'd be a very happy woman.**  
**

A/N: Guys, thank you so much for the follows and reviews! You really made my week and I loved to know you enjoyed!

**Guest**- I don't know your name, but you were my first reviewer, so thanks! Oh, and stay tuned, this 'show' has only begun. ;)

**mollyisfast**- Loved to know you're liking it.

**rossanagraca-** Sleepless in Seattle is really a one of a kind. But I still hope there will be another Norah in the near future to make a movie that's worth watching.

**Juni-** Oh, you should watch the movie. It's absolutely adorable. When I first had the idea for the story, it was Cristina who would make the phone call, but when i wrote it, Izzie seemed like a better fit for the job. I was sorry to kill Alex too, but George was necessary for the plot and I didn't want to have him killed yet again. Hope you forgive me.

**Stef MerDer-** Great to know you loved. And I do have a ideas for another AU MerDer fic next year.

**CilesSun92-** Do watch it. You're going to love it! Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan have such a chemistry. Oh, and please tell me if you liked it! :)

**Kate**- Don't worry, I'd never left a fic unfinished. I promise you I will finish this story, just check for an update every once in a while.

**ishallcallyousquishy-** Loved it that you loved it too. And I will continue.

**LilWinx- **Thank you so much for the favorite! :)

A/N2: Yet again, sorry for any mistakes in advance!

A/N3: I haven't stablished it yet, so I'll try to update the story once a week. If I have time, I sometimes will published more than one chapter a week.

A/N4: This chapter took some time to write. I kept deleting everything I wrote for it as difficult to rewrite the events of the movie with the ones in the show. And to find the right characters to replace the original ones? Not a walk in the park. Lol I really hope you like the results. Enjoy!

A/N5: For those of you, who like me are a House MD fan as well, there's a surprise in this chapter. I know I should have created or included a Grey's character, but I find it very easy to work with this character.

* * *

**Destiny Takes A Hand**

**Chapter**** Two: The Aftermath**

* * *

Meredith put down the phone and realized her friend must have fallen sleep sometime during her 'phone call'. She absolutely hated exposing her private life, but she'd be lying if she said the talk didn't help. Her shoulders felt lighter and her head for once wasn't running a thousand miles an hour. Guess it was true what they said about sharing a burden with someone, or in her case, the entire country.

The clock showed 11:15 PM. She would have to be up in less than 5 hours for pre-rounds, so for once she went up to her room to try get some sleep. Silence filled the room, except for the soft breathing of Cristina, who was lying sprawled in the bed, dead to the word. She must have got tired of waiting, mused Meredith. She went to the other side of the bed and lay on her side, closing her eyes and trying to let sleep take over.

"Mer?" mumbled a groggy Cristina, breaking her concentration "What took you so long?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me" snickered the blonde.

"Try me".

"Izzie called a radio phone-in show to talk about me and I ended up talking too, about Alex and Finn."

"WHAT? This is some sort of joke, right?" The raven haired was now mirroring her friend's position, lying on her side, facing her.

"I'm known now as Sleepless in Seattle".

"Want me to kick her ass?"

"Izzie meant well and call me crazy but it wasn't so bad. I got some things off my chest, things I should have talked about a long time ago." Her voice serious and filled with sorrow.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Now, I suggest you get back to sleep 'cause we have work in a few hours."

Thankfully her person sensed her wish to end the conversation and turned around, going back to sleep. Meredith on the other hand, now wide awake, waited for her friend's breathing to change before she got out of the bed, grabbed a book and headed for the swing in her porch and just sat there, thinking how much she missed Alex right now.

* * *

Sometime after she must have dozed off, for she could smell the distinct aroma of coffee and eggs. She got up and headed inside, berating herself for falling asleep in an uncomfortable position.

Izzie as always was practically running around the kitchen, making breakfast. She heard the front door shut and looked up. "Hey, G' Morning. Are you hungry?"

"Sure, smells good." She took a plate and handed to the tall girl, who put some pancakes in it and went to the coffee pot, pouring her a generous amount of the black beverage.

Izzie shifted anxiously on her feet, trying to break the silence that once again settled in the room. "Mer, I'm so sorry about last night. I had no right to do what I did and I know you must be pissed off, but I was worried about you and didn't know what else to do."

"It's fine, Izzie. I mean, the idea of being pissed is an understatement but I get why you did it and I'm okay with it. By the way, I'm sorry I shut you out."

"I know you didn't do it on purpose and I know that you will shave your private moments with Cristina, but could you sometimes include me in your things as well? It's just that now with George dating Callie I feel like left behind and that's the worst feeling ever." Stevens pouted.

Her friend answered with a nod and a smile and went back to her breakfast "You're my family too , you know". Before she could even cut her food, Izzie enveloped in her in a bear hug.

"Oh my God, Mer, are you and Barbie hugging? I thought I knew you" mocked Cristina in a tone of false disappointment.

They both laughed and stepped back, Izzie getting back to making more pancakes and Mer to drinking the remained coffee in her mug. "Oh, shut up."

"You may forgive her, but Barbie, if you pull something like that on me, I won't even need help to hide your body. There won't be one left." Yang smirked maliciously, delighted to watch the tall girl gulp. "Oh and Mer, Bambie just called. Said that he forgot to take his stethoscope with him last night when he went to Callie's and asked if you bring it along with you to the hospital." She added, reaching out and taking possession of her friend's breakfast.

"Sure. Crap, it's getting late." Said Meredith looking at the clock that read 4:01. "I'm going to take a quick shower." She stormed out of the room.

* * *

40 minutes later, Meredith pulled her car on the parking lot, cursing herself for being late. They were quickly out of the car, hurrying towards Seattle Grace's entrance and to the intern's locker room. They were changing into their scrubs when George came in, already dressed properly. "Izzie, can I talk to you?" Asked him, looking anxiously back and forth from one blonde friend to the other.

"George, I have your stethoscope" said Meredith, holding the object out.

"Thanks, Mer. Izzie, a word?" he said dragging the blonde to th back of the room.

At first it was only possible to hear hushed whispers, but as soon as a loud "Oh my God" was heard, their voices grew lo

uder. "You want to tell her? I'll tell her". "You want to tell her? Let me tell her".

Sensing it was something about her, Meredith walked over to them. "What are you two whispering about?"

Just as Izzie opened her mouth, Bailey walked in and the trio hushed over their resident. "Pre-rounds, people. Come on. Patients are waiting."

Just as they stopped at the nurse's station to pick up some charts, Dr. Sydney Heron walked over to them. "Hey, Meredith, I'm glad you're here. I heard you on the radio. I was brushing my teeth and there you were. I called my mother and said "Turn on the radio, that's my colleague. You know, it's so nice when someone can finally express their felings" She hugged Meredith, making the woman tense "If you need to talk, I'm right here, okay?" She added before walking to the elevators.

"We already know, from Olivia." George spoke up.

"Then the whole hospital knows" Meredith admitted in defeat.

"Grey, I will only speak this once. I know you had a rough year and now you're the hot topic of the grapevine, but at least you're dealing with it. That's a huge step." Bailey said "Now, if you all don't mind, we have work to do".

The group entered the first room, which was occupied by a man in mid-thirties, who despite handsome, wouldn't stop complaining about the TV, the pillows, etc.

"Who's presenting?"

Cristina began "Albert Bennett, 34, had spleen removed two days ago due to severe rupture".

"How are you today, Mr Bennett?" asked Bailey politely.

"Well, the TV reception is horrible and these damn stitches makes it impossible for me lie in any other position."

"Concerning the discomfort, you shouldn't move around so much. We don't want to risk the suture to swell or rupture." Yang checked the suture for infection " As for the TV, we could see if there's any other available but that could take a while".

"I can wait. What is important is to get it right."

As they left the room, Cristina said "It's fate. According to his chart, he's single. We don't want to search for a TV and you need a boyfriend. What's called when everything intersects?"

Meredith rolled her eyes "The Bermuda Triangle"

* * *

Derek woke up stifling a yawn. When he got home last night Addison was already sound asleep so he finished his nightly routine around the house and went to bed. Only that was soon as his head hit the pillow, his mind was filled with what he heard in the radio, making it impossible for him to sleep fitfully.

Noticing his wife's absence, he went to prepare himself for work, climbing down the stair minutes later, showered and dressed. Addison was sitting by the, sipping coffee from a mug and reading the newspaper. "Hey" she looked up "You look tired. Did you got home late?"

"Not too long after you called. You were already asleep." An awkward silence filled the kitchen. Once again disappointed with their lack of conversation, something that's been increasing since last year, Derek added "So, are you having lunch with me and Mark today?"

"Can't do. I have three surgeries scheduled today on Mount Sinai so I probably should be home by dinner. I should be going, my first surgery is in 50 minutes. Bye ." She pecked his cheek and reached for her briefcase, the clicking of heels the only sound in the house until the door was shut.

* * *

Once Derek entered the practice, he saw Mark chatting with one of their colleagues, Dr. Allison Cameron, a brunette in her early thirties, who despise young, was quite brilliant.

"Good Morning Mark, Allison."

"Morning" said both doctors in unison.

"So, what are you two discussing?"

"I have a patient who is presenting several symptoms but every test I do comes back negative. Except for …" the woman's face lit up "Except for Lupus. Of course, why didn't I think of that? I feel strongly about this." Beamed the doctor. " By the way, who's going to write the New Year's message to the staff?"

Sloan groaned "Don't look at me. I won't write it."

"I'll do it" Derek offered.

"Oh, did you hear? Phone service was tied up last night when a woman called the radio and said her friend needs a new boyfriend. Two thousand men called in for her number." Cameron smiled.

At the mention of last night's "phone call", Derek was suddenly very attentive. "I heard it this woman calls up and the shrink forces the friend to talk about it. The shrink asks if she want to talk about it and she says no, as a matter of fact I don't and suddenly she starts talking about how much she loved her friend, the one who died, how her boyfriend cheated on her and she knew she would never fall in love and I was amazed. She sounded just…lost, you know when you see a movie or read a book that has this character that went through so much you began to question, how are they still living?"

Mark's voice brought him out of his reflection "Someone should write an article in the Time's about this."

"About what?" questioned Derek.

Mark shrugged "Whatever it is".

"I'll tell what it is." Said Allison "There are a lot of desperate men out there looking for love. Specially over a certain age."

"Bullshit. This only applies to women. It is easier to be killed by a terrorist than it is to get married after the age of 40." Mark retorted.

"That statistic is not true. In fact, there's a book that proves it isn't true." Cameron snapped.

"Well, did you read that book?" Smirked Sloan, loving to watch the brunette get flustered.

Before it turned to a full argument, Derek intervened "Did anybody read that book? Look, how about it if we changed the subject?"

* * *

At lunch, Derek and Mark went to one their favourite restaurants, just two blocks away from the practice. Once their ordered, Mark decided to quench his curiosity. "What's up with you, man?"

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"There's something. Tell me."

Derek knew his friend wouldn't give up, so he told him about last night.

"Sleepless in Seattle?"

"That's what the shrink called her on the show. Because she can't sleep."

"And now 2.000 men want her number. The chick could be a crackhead, a psychopath, a flasher, a junkie, a transgender, a chain-saw murderer, or someone really sick, like that Victoria I dated for two weeks."

"Well, the fact she laughed like a hyena should have been an indication. Oh, and about Meredith, actually, she sound nice."

Marked grinned widely "Oh? Oh, really? Now we're getting down to it."

"I'm married. Addie and I are still madly in love with each other." Derek said with conviction, even though he knew it wasn't truth at all.

Mark just rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, man."

* * *

A/N6: So, loved it, liked it? Let me hear your thoughts. Leave a good ol' review! :)


	3. Letters To Miss Grey

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Sleepless In Seattle. If I did, I'd be a very happy woman.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys!

**Stef MerDer: **Be patient, they will meet. And not just once ;)

**CileSuns92:** I really think that if Derek had stayed married to Addison, they would come to a point where their marriage would be dead, just routine. Derek and Addison make a great couple, but they are just not meant to be. Take season's 8 episode If/Then for example. Oh, and I'm really glad you found this story too. :D

**Juni**: I think it was worse for Meredith to know the hospital knew about it. And as much she denies it, talking helps her. It makes her 'face the music', so to speak.

A/N2: The words in italic represents people that talked on the show with Dr. Marcia and the ones in bold and italic represents Dr. Marcia's dialogue.

A/N3: I know this chapter is shorter, but I plan to update the next one within 3 days tops, so don't worry and enjoy this one.

* * *

**Destiny takes a hand**

**Chapter Three: Letters to Miss Grey**

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" was the question Meredith has been listening all week and truth to be told, she was sick of it. Even Chief Webber paged her to his office to talk about the now infamous radio conversation.

"Meredith, please have a sit." Said Richard as soon as she entered the door. "I heard you on the radio. If I knew you were feeling like this after Karev passed, I could have given you a week off."

"Chief, seriously, there was no need for that, it wouldn't have changed anything." Said the blond awkwardly. Why these things only happened to her? Seriously?

"But I feel I could have done something to help you. It's never easy to lose someone we care about. Look, if you need a day off or someone to talk about it, my door is always open." Said Richard, once again in his father persona.

"Uh, sure. Thank you." Thankfully she was saved from further embarrassment when rang. "Hmm, I gotta go." She left quickly, as soon as Webber nodded.

And that was just day one. Now, the constant buggering was making her want to punish Izzie, who was after all, the culprit. She parked her car and started walking towards her house and only now took notice of Izzie standing by the front door, apparently talking to a mailman. As she moved closer, she saw a sack of mail standing outside the door and Izzie holding a receipt for the mail.

"Look at all this, Mer, they're all for you!" beamed Stevens.

Meredith picked up one envelope and looked at it. It was addressed to Sleepless In Seattle c/o Dr. Marcia Fieldstone, Radio Station KWRS in Chicago. "Sleepless In Seattle", she said out loud. Stunned, her only response was to sign the receipt.

"If you can't sleep, try drinking a glass of water from the other side" suggested the mailman.

"I thought that was for hiccups." Replied Izzie.

"Does it work for hiccups?"

"For hiccups, a spoonful of sugar, you hold it in your mouth for a minute."

"Really?" the mailman started back towards the mail truck. "Thanks."

The blondes entered the house and Meredith made a beeline to the stairs. She just couldn't deal with that right now.

"Mer" called out her friend.

"Not now, Izzie." Was the only thing heard before a door was shut upstairs. Izzie headed to the kitchen. Maybe making her friend's favourite food would cheer her spirits.

Almost an hour later, Meredith climbed down the stairs with fresh clothes and a damp hair. A delicious aroma hit her, making her mouth water and she approached the source of the smell. Just as she thought, her friend was preparing mashed potatoes and steak, her favourite. By the counter she also saw several unopened letters in a pile followed by a large one of opened and scattered letters.

"Hey, I'm making your favourite. We can eat in a few minutes."

"Uh hum, just out of curiosity, how did they get our address?"

"They called and asked for it." Izzie started opening letters from the higher pile. "Dear Sleepless in Seattle, you're the hottest woman I've ever laid ears on." The tall girl rolled her eyes and reached for another letter.

"They called? You gave them our number, too?"

"You have to, to get on the air. Dear Sleepless in Seattle, I live in Tulsa."

"Just what I need, a long-distance relationship."

"He's willing to fly anywhere." Izzie handed Meredith the picture that was included.

"He looks like my third grade teacher. I hated my third grade teacher. Wait a minute, it is my third grade teacher!" said the blonde sarcastically.

"Mer, you're not taking this seriously."

"Well, that's not how I do it."

Stevens rolled her eyes "Then how do you do it?"

"Well, I see somebody I like, I get a feeling about him, ask if he wants to have a drink-"

"Or dinner?" interrupted her friend.

"No, not necessarily dinner. You see, if I just had a drink with the guy and I happen to sleep with him and it sucks, I have no obligation to answer his phone call or go to dinner with him after it. Now, with dinner, you may be sorry you slept with him but you have to at least call him or go in another date."

"Gosh, you're a bit cruel. Cristina must be rubbing it off on you" pouted the tall girl, who only got a laugh as a reply.

* * *

Derek woke up with a start. He was dreaming of Meredith well, what his mind thought the woman looked like. He didn't see he face, for her back was turned to him, but as he approached he noticed a petite woman with hair of the color of honey. She was dressed in jeans and a sweater and as he stepped further towards her, he heard her chuckle. "I thought you wouldn't come." Was all she could say before she disappeared. Addison was sleeping soundly next to Derek. He just stood there, lying on the bed, eyes wide open until he got up, put on his robe and went down to the kitchen.

As he got there, he turned on the lights and opened the refrigerator, taking out an apple, always being the health nut. That's when he saw the radio on the island. He took it with him, sat down on the table and turned it on to Dr. Marcia Fieldstone's station, peeling the fruit while listening.

"_Up next, "You and Your Emotions" with Dr. Marcia Fieldstone, clinical psychologist and the best friend you ever had."_

"_**Remember Marooned in Miami?" **_appeared Dr. Marcia's voice.

"_He said he doesn't love me anymore." A woman's voice said._

"_**Then why stay with him? **_Replied the shrink

"_**Disappointed in Denver."**_

"_Every time I come close to orgasm he goes make himself a sandwich." _Derek laughed.

"_**Why don't you make him a sandwich beforehand?"**_

"_**Sleepless In Seattle"**_

"_I made a promise to myself that unless I'm crazy about someone I won't be in a relationship, ever. And by crazy I mean to love someone in a really, really big pretend to like his taste in music, let him eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside his window, unfortunate way that would make me hate him, love him."_

"_**Then what are going to do?"**_

"_Just get out of bed every morning and breathe in and out all day, until I don't have to remind myself to do it anymore."_

"_**For you, what can make a relationship that special?"**_

"_How long is your program? My mom fell in love like this and once I asked her the same question. She said it's like a million little things and when you added them up, it means these two people are meant to each other. She knew it, from the first time she touched him. It was like coming home, only to a home she'd never known. She was just shaking his hand, introducing herself and she knew it. It was like…magic"._

Derek sat there for several minutes with his eye closed. He first didn't believe it, but there was it again. As soon as he heard her voice his pulse quickened and the connection he felt when he listened to her talking about how it would feel when she falls in love was just…magical.

He heard a noise upstairs. It was probably Addison going to the bathroom. Addison. The reminder of his wife made him groan. He was married for crying out loud! He shouldn't be having feeling or thoughts about any other woman but it was like he couldn't control it, when he realised it he was already daydreaming about the woman in Seattle. He needed to talk to someone about it but Mark was out of question. He just wouldn't get it. But there was one person who could understand it and he was going seek her advice as soon as possible.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please review, I'd love to hear our thoughts.


	4. New Year's Resolutions

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Sleepless In Seattle. If I did, I'd be a very happy woman.

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews/follows guys. I'm honestly beyond happy you guys are loving reading the story as much as I am in writing it.

**Guest:** Am I right in concluding you're the same guest who wrote my first review? So glad you're appreciating the story. Derek is still confused about what he should do, but he will know the right thing to do when the time comes.

**Juni: **Correct! I too consider her one of the wisest characters in the show, too bad she only appeared once on the show. :/

**CileSuns92:** Well, it appears Meredith is destined to be stared no matter which universe she lives in. I honestly imagine that if Izzie decided to spread the letters around the house, Mer would look like Harry Potter when he received tons of letters from Hogwarts in year one. Lol And the Chief wouldn't be the Chief if he didn't try to interfere in Meredith's personal life. :D

**TVAddicted1:** Great! And I'll try to update as soon as possible.

A/N2: As promised, here is the fourth chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. The next update should be up till Friday.

* * *

**Destiny Takes A Hand**

**Chapter Four: New Year's Resolutions**

* * *

Derek parked his car and got out, walking towards an old two-store house. He recognized a voice and turned around.

"Derbear!" said his sister.

"Nancy, what are you doing here?" he hugged his sister.

"Had the day off today and decided to spend the morning with Ma. And you, mister?"

"I have to talk with her." He said anxiously.

"Everything all right?" asked the brunette concerned.

"Nah, nothing serious."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it then." She said walking towards her car.

"Nance, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you get married? Was it all fireworks and trumpets?"

"I got married because Bob said we were dating for 6 years so we had to break up or get married. So we got married." She said nonchalantly.

"But when you met him, did you believe he was the only person for you? That in some mystical, cosmic way, it was fated?"

"Derek, when you met someone and you're attracted to them, it just means that your subconscious is attracted to their subconscious, subconsciously. So what we think of as chemistry is just two neuroses knowing they're a perfect match" she smiled knowingly.

"Nance, your romanticism almost brought me to tears." He rolled his eyes.

"I know, there aren't more like me these days. I'm one of a kind" She said sweetly, now walking backwards towards her car. "I gotta go. I'm going to get my hair done." She waved at him.

"Bye Nance". He said before walking towards the door. He rang the bell and moments later he was being hugged by his mother.

Carolyn Shepherd considered herself a lucky woman. All her children were doctors and all lived in the city. But even with successful careers, she still worried about their personal lives. Derek was the one she worried about the most. Something changed in him, or perhaps in his marriage that made the twinkle is his eye, something that he had since he was a child, slowly disappear. It 'started' last thanksgiving and probably nobody noticed because he masked it with his enchanting smile, but she was his mother, she knew everything about him.

So the interesting thing is the man that was hugging her right now wasn't the 'dreary' version of her son, but an even happier than the original one. His smile was almost carefree. Yes, there was definitely something "new" about him.

"Ma. Sorry for not calling before, but I really needed to talk to you."

"Nonsense, you can come here anytime you want." Said Carolyn, kissing his cheek. "Now, let's talk about what has been bugging you so." She led him to the couch.

"I think I'm going crazy, Ma. You and dad were happily married, right?"

"Of course, I couldn't have asked for a better husband." She smiled sadly. "But why the question?"

"Do you believe in fate?"

"You know I do. I was in Atlantic City with my family and Christopher was a waiter. He wasn't supposed to work that night. What if he hadn't? He asked me to take a midnight walk. I told you this a million times, but I don't care. He held my hand. I looked down and couldn't tell which fingers were mine and which were his. And I knew."

"What?"

"Magic. It was magic. I knew we would be together forever and everything would be wonderful. And I really felt like this, even 10, 12 years after we were married. It never went away." She chuckled tearfully. Sometimes it still hurt too much to talk about her husband.

Derek ran his hand through his hair. "I always heard you talk about, but I never really believed in things like fate, signs and things like that. I always thought we invented destiny because we can't stand that everything that happens is accidental, but now I…I just don't know."

"Who is she?"

"Oh Ma, it's so complicated." He told his mother everything. "I just don't know what to do. I feel like I'm cheating on Addie and I never cheat. But I can't take Meredith out of my mind. What do I do?" he was almost desperate now.

"Sweetheart, that's something you must decide on your own. But you should know that I've never seen you talk about someone like this. I hate to tell you this but I never thought Addison was the one for you. Don't get me wrong, she's a great woman and has almost every quality men look for in a woman and I'll support you in every decision you make, but you have to spend your life with someone that completes you, not waking up every day and wondering what you are doing with your life."

"Thanks, Ma. I don't know what I'd do without you." Derek embraced his mother. As always, she gave him just what he needed to hear.

* * *

Meredith was lying on the couch with a bottle of tequila, watching Dick Clack's New Year's Rocking Eve on TV. She was forced to take New Year's Eve as a day off. She was used to work weeks without a break, but because of her new 'radio celebrity status', the Chief was watching her like a hawk and noticed that was the third week in a row she worked without a day off. Stupid Izzie and stupid Dr. Marcia. Why did she cave? She should have hung up in the shrink's face. But no, she fell for the it's-your-friend's-only-freacking-wish-this-freacking-Christmas trick. Well, no more Miss Nice Girl. That was why she was alone with a bottle of tequila in a big empty house wanting to somehow slap Dick Clark silly.

"Hey, can I have half your tequila?" asked Alex sitting next to her feet on the couch.

"Sure" Meredith handled the bottle.

"So you got stuck here on the best day for surgeries, huh?"

"Yeah, tons of drunk people needing surgeries and I'm watching TV. "

"Izzie only wants your best, you know. Even though talks too much sometimes."

"That's the understatement of the year. Oh, Alex I miss you so much sometimes it hurts." Meredith reached out for him and he was gone. She had dreamt of Alex. It has been a while since he last visited her dreams. She dried her tears and paid attention to the TV. The countdown in New York had begun. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six-

* * *

-five, four, three, two, one.

"Happy New Year." Addison pecked Derek on the lips.

"Happy New Year." He replied, and started to dance with her, mimicking the other couples around them. They were in a penthouse overlooking Central Park. The owner was one Mark's oldest clients, a widow who used Sloan's talents as plastic surgeon at least twice a year. As result she was a 70 year old woman who didn't look a day over 45 and the doctors at the practice were always invited to her prestigious New Year's Eve party. Usually Derek always looked forward to Mrs Clifford's parties, but after the conversation with his mother the day before, all the good looking neurosurgeon wanted to do was to think of a solution to his problems.

He looked around and saw Mark walking to their direction. "Hey guys, I know we agreed to leave the party at the same time, but see that blonde over there." He said waving at a leggy bleach blonde wearing a red cocktail dress that only covered the top of her thighs. She smiled and waved back. "Well, she happens to be Donald Trump's niece and she said she wanted to go for a ride, if you know what I mean." He grinned wickedly.

Addison laughed "No offense, Mark, but she doesn't look like Donald Trump's niece. She could look like Trump's tramp though." She and Derek laughed at her joke.

"Very funny. But who introduced her to me was Mrs Clifford who happened to be talking to The Donald yesterday. Apparently she's from L.A. and is only staying here till Friday. Anyway, just letting you know I'm hitting the road."

"More like hitting the mattress. But go and entertain the girl. Just one request, please don't bring her to our home to get laid. I had my share of moaning bimbo's for the year." Said Addison.

"Well, a new year has just started." Laughed Mark "Good Night to you guys" he said before escorting the blonde towards the nearest exit.

"Mark will always be the same, huh?" chuckled Derek "I just wonder if he will ever sleep with real woman."

Addison looked uncomfortable for a moment with the coment before tightening her arms around Derek's neck. "Hey, I was thinking I've got to go to Portland for the convention. Why don't we meet in Seattle for Valentine's Day weekend?"

"Addie, I'd love to." He said without thinking. Uh oh. Only now took notice of the location. Well, there was no going back.

"We can stay at the four seasons."

"Have dinner at Space Needle."

"Visit Richard."

"What?"

"Derek, it's been ages since we last talked to Adele or Richard. We could use the opportunity."

"Of course, you're right." Smiled Derek, trying to stay focused on the conversation and not on the other interesting things Seattle had.

* * *

A/N2: So, what did you think? Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Seriously, the more reviews, the more motivated I get.


	5. It's A Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Sleepless In Seattle. If I did, I'd be a very happy woman.

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews/follows guys! You rock!

**Ozmerder4eva: **Thank you so much. It thrills me to know I'm doing the story right. Carolyn was very important for she made our Der get a grip and do something about his "situation". Oh, believe me, they will literally met in Seattle and maybe Valentine's Day won't be the first time. *winks*I thought it was you and I'm glad I was right. The hours I spent watching CSI are finally paying off. Lol :D

**CileSuns92:** Isn't Norah Ephron just wonderful? I can watch Sleepless In Seattle a thousand times and I don't get bored. Happy to know you enjoyed my adaptation. Whilst in the movie Annie could tell Becky anything, I feel that Derek couldn't tell Mark some things simply because he wouldn't understand. I'm really happy you enjoyed the movie. It's already on my top ten list. If you need more suggestions for chick-clicks, ask away. Sappy romantic here! XD

**Stef MerDer: ** Oh yeah, life-changing moments may happen there. ;)

**welovemerder:** Thanks and I'll do my best!

**Guest:** Thanks. The best thing is most characters just fit into the movie's ones. And don't worry, I'll update regularly.

**Juni: **Well, I can't reveal much, but something a bit…different will occur when they do meet. I always thought Nancy was a sceptic so the 'romantic' view of marriage really fit her. I'm not sure yet, but there's hope that Alex will show his face once again.

A/N2: I'm so happy! Grey's Anatomy and Ellen Pompeo won this year's People's Choice Awards for Favourite Drama and Favourite Drama Actress! Congrats to Shonda and Ellen. You guys deserve it!

A/N3:Steve is the same that Meredith slept with in season 2 and had the priapism incident, only that in this story Mer never slept with him, only flirted with him at Joe's. Oh, Victoria that Mark talks about is the same one in the movie. I just imagined she would traumatize Mark for life if they were together. I plan to update the next chapter next Friday tops. I have a busy week in front of me, but if I can I'll update sooner. Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

**Destiny Takes A Hand**

**Chapter Five: It's A Date**

* * *

"So, Burke has this friend Jack. He's a weightlifter, but it's not like his neck is bigger than his head or anything". Said Cristina to Meredith. For once Izzie was invited to one of their "reunions" that consisted in lying on Meredith's bed and sharing a bottle of tequila.

"First, Burke is friends with a weightlifter? And second, I'm not asking for you to set me up, Cristina. That's not what I need your help for. I want to know what it's like over there. Besides, we don't have the same taste in guys"

"Yeah Cristina. Your choose your men based on power and prestige, you are actually seduced by it. You're like…Darth Vader without the suit." The blonde laughed at the comparison.

"Believe me, Barbie, if I had the ability to Force-choke someone, you wouldn't be having this conversation with me right now." Smirked Yang, slowly making a fist with her hand, as if trying to force-choke Izzie. "And you can't really say anything about me. You wanted Mer to go out on a date with one of those losers." She said, indicating a handful of unopened letters on the bed that the tall woman had brought along.

"Hey, they're not all that bad." Said Izzie, opening a letter that was on top of the pile. "Listen to this one. 'Hi Sleepless in Seattle, I'm Luke. I lost my best friend years ago and never recovered so I know how you feel. You sounded really cute on the phone and my mom thought so too (we were listening to the radio show together), so if you want to we can meet. I can show you my Star Trek and X-Men action figure collection I have since I was 15. It's worth a lot. Anyway, let me know if you're interested. Live long and prosper.'" She finished reading. "Eh, okay, maybe that's not a very good example, but still, the guy is probably-"

"Is definitely a 40 year old virgin that lives in his mother's basement." Cristina interrupted Izzie. She also took a letter and started reading. "Oh my God, I don't wanna live in this planet anymore. 'Hi Meredith. That's your name, right? You have the sexiest voice I ever heard and your friend sounds really hot too. So, I have a proposal for you, how about you, your friend and I have a threesome? If you want you can also invite that friend you drink tequila with and we can have a foursome. I can promise you will have the best time of your life and I have a proof. Check inside the envelope and write me back. Bye for now.'" Her face was crumpled with disgust. "And you say it's not bad? Half these men must be psychopaths and the other half, perverts. What did say about checking the envelop-"She opened the envelope and took a photo that inside it. She burst out laughing. "Holly Shit, this is crazy. Look at this." She turned the picture to her friends that showed a very thin man, naked, holding his erect member with one hand and pointing towards it with the other.

Meredith didn't know whether laugh or cry in frustration. On one hand she was laughing like she hadn't in ages, just watching the hilarious banter between her friends. On the other hand, she really needed some advice and had no one else to turn to. She took the photo and the letter from her person's hand and put it back in the envelope. "Can you two please focus on the problem here? I'm freaking desperate!"

Cristina rolled her eyes "The basics you already know. Guys want a pretty face and nice breasts."

"So how are my breasts?" Asked Grey, sitting up straight to emphasise her bosom.

"Not bad." Shrugged Izzie.

"Are we grading on a curve?"

"Considering mine are small and Barbie's here are like two balloons ready to pop, I guess you can consider yours just fine."

"You know, Cristina, jealousy is a bitch." Stevens said "So, when was the last time you were out there, you know, before Finn?" asked her tall friend.

"Well,-"Meredith trailed off, a little uncomfortable to give details.

"Oh my God, you never went on a real date before. That's why you are so desperate! You and Finn never did that. " Izzie's face was so surprised her eyes looked like there were going to fall off their sockets. "You guys started as 'friends' and the next thing I knew you guys were having loud sex."

"Hey, I went on a date once. When I was 17." She shrugged.

"So besides having nearly no experience, the only one you have was 12 years ago?" Asked Cristina incredulously. Sensing her person's embarrassment she continued. "Well, men are still men. Just make sure you look hot without being vulgar. Don't talk about marriage, babies, serious topics like these, though I don't think that will be an issue for you. News is some men make you split the check."

"Call me old fashioned, but I'm not into guys that makes you pay for the meal. One thing is you offering it, but having to pay is a big no-no." Meredith wrinkled her nose.

"Great, they will have parade in your honour. You will be woman of the year in Seattle Magazine." Cristina said. "Hey, what about that guy that his sister is an anesthesiologist. The one you met at Joe's? He's cute."

"Steve? No, I'm far away from that. I'm just making notes." Meredith added "But how would I do it?"

"He's a contractor, right? Ask him over to look at your walls." Izzie suggested.

"To look at my walls?"

"Yeah, like renovations around the house."

"And he wouldn't see right through that?

"Don't do it like I did. You do it in your own suave way. Think Katherine Hepburn." Stevens knew Hepburn was one of her favourite actresses.

"Seriously? Katherine Hepburn would call up and say 'Come over to look at the walls?'" she asked with a hint of humour in her voice.

"How do you know? Maybe he did. I know she didn't do it in the movies."

"Not in 'Philadelphia Story?'"

"Philadelphia Story isn't that kind of film. Who knows what she did in real life."

"But she did that with Spencer Tray?"

"Yeah, sure. 'Hello darling, come over to look at the walls." Izzie said trying to sound like the actress.

Meredith laughed. "You two are impossible."

* * *

"Tell me again why are you doing this?" Derek asked. He was in Mark's apartment and while Mark was on the couch watching 'An Affair To Remember', he was typing on type-writing machine that was on a desk behind the couch. The last time he went to visit his mother, she gave him his father's typewriter and because of Addison's complains that the device would scratch the desk's wood, Derek asked his friend to keep it for him.

"Remember Pamela, that hot scrub nurse that keeps turning me down? Well, I went out with her sister on Monday and she let it slip that Pamela only dates sweet, sensible men and that her favourite movie was 'An Affair To Remember'. A man's got to do what a man's got to do. Now, read it to me."

Derek looked at the paper attached to the machine and started to read out loud. "Dear Sleepless in Seattle. I've never written a letter like this in my life. I know-"

"That's what everyone writes at the beginning of letters to strangers." Mark pointed out.

"I know that! Do you think I don't know that? I should write something about magic."

"What?"

"What if I never met her? What if this woman is my destiny and I never meet her?"

"You know it rains nine months of the year there, right?"

"I know. I won't move to Seattle. But I also don't want to end up wondering what might have happened."

"I want to meet you…" Derek said while typing.

On the screen, Cary Grant said "How about the top of the Empire State Building?" and Mark repeated so as to Derek include on the letter "On top of the Empire State Building. Sunset

, Valentine's Day."

"Hmmm, that won't do. I'll be in Seattle then."

"Even better. Type that down. I want to meet you at the ferryboat to Bainbridge Island, passenger's deck, sunset, Valentine's Day."

"That could do. I'll be there with Addie, I can squeeze it in." As if struck by lightning, a realization hit him. "I'll be in Seattle with Addison!" he ripped the sheet of paper out of the machine, smashed into a ball and tossed up in the air and into Mark's lap. Frustrated, he got up and sat on the couch next to his friend.

"You want to hear about destiny?" Mark asked as his friend sat. "If I hadn't gone steady with Angela, I wouldn't have moved into a house with a dead tree. On a count of which we broke up. On a count of which I hit a car and met Victoria while buying a neck brace. And we both know how that turned out." He said, thinking about his ex who decided to pull a Glenn Close's Fatal Attraction on him when he decided to end things.

"You never told me you broke up because of a dead tree." Derek smirked.

"The tree woman." His friend shrugged.

"You fell in love with the tree woman?"

"I did not say love, did I say love? My God! How can women stand watching the whole thing?" On the movie, Cary Grant said to Deborah Kerr "It's now or never." To which the red head grimaced "Never is such a frightening word". Grant then leaned in closer to her "We would be fools to let happiness pass us by. Deborah Kerr nodded "Winter must be cold for those with n warm memories. We already missed the spring."

Both men rolled their eyes.

"I don't think I can watch this whole movie." Derek said

"Me neither. The sacrifices I man must do to get laid." Mark sighted.

* * *

"Alex!" "Alex!"

Meredith heard Izzie call from the living room. She had been sitting on the swing porch for the last 2 hours, studying for her intern's test that would take place in about 2 months. She got up and entered the threshold. Izzie was lying or rather trashing on the couch, having a nightmare. She hovered over her friend, nudging her softly. "Izzie, Izzie, wake up."

She slowly gained conscience and focused her brown eyes in her friend's greenish blue ones. Strands of hair were glued in her forehead with perspiration and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey, it's okay. It was just a dream" said her friend, offering her Kleenex.

"He was dying. And we didn't do anything about it." Izzie sniffed.

"Iz, there was nothing we could have done. When he was diagnosed it was already too late." She tried to reason with her, sitting by her side on the couch.

"I know, I just feel that I should have done something, anything. I mean, how come I didn't notice anything strange on him?"

"You had a lot on your plate back then. Denny had just died, you were trying to get back to work, trying to put yourself together. You can't blame yourself. He had metastatic melanoma stage 4. Nelson did the best he could, but with brain tumour he had only one surgeon in a million could have removed successfully."

"I miss him. What do you think it happens to someone after they die? Do you believe in heaven?"

"I never did. Or the whole idea of afterlife, but I don't know anymore. I have these dreams about…about Alex and we have long talks about me and you, how we're doing. He sort of knows but I tell him anyway. So what is that? It's sort of afterlife, isn't it?" It was in these moments Meredith missed her friend the most.

"I'm afraid of forgetting him." Izzie confessed her biggest fear.

Meredith rested her head on her friend's shoulder, trying her best to comfort her. "Well, that won't happen 'cause from now on I'll be constantly nagging you on talking about him from."

Izzie chuckled, grateful for the solace. "You know? I love you, Mer."

"I love you too, Iz."

* * *

A/N4: So, what did you think? Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Seriously, the more reviews, the more inspired I get.


	6. An Affair To Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, Sleepless In Seattle or An Affair To Remember. Nor do I know or work for Maximum Detective Agency. I just found it on Google.

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews/follows guys! You are awesome! Oh, and I'm so sorry for the delay in updating. I was really busy this week and only this Friday I did rest, so it took me a while to write this chapter. Bu here it is, just freshly written. Hope you like! By the way, next chapter will be up Wednesday tops.

**two harts: **You're right, he's the one and only. But never fear, the letter "topic" will be brought up again. ;)

**AiLing:** Thank you! I try my best. :0

**Ozmerder4eva: ** I agree with you, Mark and Derek are one of the best bromances ever (the other one I love is House/Wilson) ! Lol Oh, and believe me, Derek is still a bit 'undecided' but that won't stop him from doing what he needs to do. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* ;D

**Juni: **They were creepy all right, but I must confess I had the time of my life writing their weirdness. I wrote like 10 different types of letters. Lol It didn't hit me until you said it, but it does sound like Katie's aneurism. When I wrote it, I was thinking more of the lines when Meredith went to see Derek (after he threw her engagement ring with baseball bat in the woods) and she told him he was one of the few surgeons who could save Izzie(btw, I really wanted to smack him on the head when he did that to the ring). P.S: I love to answer the reviews myself and always feel anxious to know whether you liked or not. The truth is that I feel like a little kid on Christmas morning when I get them and I may even do a little celebration dance. XD

**AddieBlake: **Thanks and here it is m'am. :)

**CileSuns92: **No need to apologize, but I do have to confess I was a bit worried you didn't like the chapter when you didn't reviewed the next day. Don't mind me, it's my neurosis talking(she does talk a lot). Lol Originally I thought of making them meet at The Empire State Building, but for some reasons that will be revealed later on and the fact that ferries are their thing, I decided to change locations. And Steve was one the funniest characters in season 2 and considering there was the whole Addie's-my-wife-I-have-to-give-our-marriage-a-chance thing going on, watching Derek get jealous and Meredith expose her sex life to the hospital really made my week. And Mark will be…well, Mark. As Cary Grant says in An Affair To Remember, c'est la vie, et cetera. :D

A/N2: For those of you that are a "Die Hard" fan, you will see a reference to the movie in this chapter. :)

A/N3: OH, and I did look up for 'Meredith Grey' on the white pages and there are like 50 of them around the country. I just raised up a bit the number, but there is no Meredith Grey that was arrested for larceny, at least I didn't see it.

A/N4: The new cover for the story is a still unfinished drawing I made based on the Sleepless In Seattle poster. I just wanted to show it to you guys. The quality sucks, 'cause my scanner broke so I had to take a photo of my drawing :/ Hope you like it though.

* * *

**Destiny Takes A Hand**

**Chapter Six: An Affair To Remember**

* * *

Meredith was looking through some old photo albums in the attic and inside a box full of her mother's journals she found a video tape with what looked like a page ripped from one said journals. It dated back 9 years ago.

**Today I had the day off and decided to do buy some new clothes and ended up buying An Affair To Remember. I know it's stupid but I can't help but reminisce. I already watched the movie and truth to be told it only made me feel lonely and sad. With Meredith in college I have this big, empty house and keep wondering how he is doing. Is he still happy with her? Does he regret giving up on us? Should I have fought harder? What we had was so special and he threw it away for what? Comfort? I should get him out of my mind and go to bed, I have a Whipple's first thing in the morning.**

And that was it. The short note was the only thing written on the yellowed paper. Meredith had no doubt that 'he' was Richard Webber. He was the only one her mother ever spoke with such tenderness but now she was curious about the movie. Why was it so important to Ellis Grey? Taking the video with her, she headed down to the living room with the intent of finding out.

Two hours and a movie later, Meredith stared at the TV screen as it showed the final credits. She wiped the few tears that had fallen with the back of her hand. She didn't cry because of the movie per se, but because she understood the importance it held to her mother. The storyline, so similar to that of Richard and her mom at the beginning, in real life took a different turn. Yes, Terry Mackay finally was reunited to the love of her life in the end, despite all difficulties and misunderstandings but what started so alike to the movie ended wrong in real life. In this sad version, Nickie Ferrante didn't leave his "fiancée" and never showed up to their encounter and Terry was the one who waited in the rain until finally realizing he wouldn't come. And even years later, there she was still waiting, wondering what could have been.

Bu honestly who could blame her? From what she told her daughter a love like this was a once in a lifetime situation and anyone would be a fool to let it go. She still remembers watching from the carousel the desperate look on her mother's face when Richard told her he wouldn't leave Adele. It was heart-breaking.

The only thing Meredith could do was to wish that if she ever finds that magic, it won't make her suffer from heartache as well.

* * *

Derek woke up with his mind completely made up: he was going to do something about his little 'obsession'. He didn't have the guts to send the letter to Seattle, so before he went to bed that same day, he promised himself he would somehow get to know 'Sleepless in Seattle' a little better.

That is why when he got to the practice this morning he stayed in his office, waiting to Addison to leave for lunch and told Mark he would spend his lunch time finishing some patients' charts. As soon as Mark left he picked up his phone and dialled.

"Kath? Hey, it's Derek."

"_**Derek! You do realize it's been a month since you last called me, right? Shame on you."**_

"I know, I know I promised to call but I was swamped with patients. You know how it is."

"_**Yes, I do know, but I also have the feeling you have been working too much these last couple of months. Are you and Addie having any problems? 'Cause last time I spoke to her everything seemed fine. In fact, she told me this Valentine's you guys were planning a romantic getaway in Seattle…"**_

"Everything is fine, no need to psych-analyse me or anything. Listen, I'm about to start a new trial in Mount Sinai and I want to try a different approach this time. I want to focus on the patient's family also, you know, help them deal with the condition and be ready in case the worst happens. I heard about this psychologist that has this radio phone-in show and she has expertise with grief so I was wondering if you know anybody who could get me Dr. Marcia Fieldstone's phone number…?"

"_**Marcia Fieldstone? We did med school in Yale together. Wait a sec I think I have her cell phone number around here somewhere..." Kathleen said and ruffle of paper was heard on the line. "There, found it…"**_

* * *

"Dr. Fieldstone? Hi, my name is Derek Shepherd. I'm a neurosurgeon and brother to Kathleen Shepherd."

"_**So you're the famous Derek. Kathleen always talked about you. How is she?"**_

"Oh, she's fine. I'm writing a piece of article for The New England Journal Of Medicine and this time I want to do it on a different angle, to include how the patients' family deal with the condition and how they handle bereavement when they don't survive… I understand that you had a caller the other night and I know that you are not supposed to, but Kathleen said you might and I'll include your name and the show's so I would be really grateful if you could get me her number…" Derek winced, already predicting a rejection but then smiled, his face relaxed.

He took a deep breath and look at the paper in his hand. He almost couldn't believe it, but there it was, Meredith AKA Sleepless In Seattle's phone number_. Courage._

With a slightly sweaty hand, he dialled the number. It rang, rang and then what seemed to be Izzie's voice appeared in the voicemail. She also sounded slightly drunk.

"_**Hello there, this is Izzie and you reached La Casa de Grey. We're not here right now, probably working our asses of at the hospital or getting hammered at Joe's, so if you want to leave a message to George O'Malley, the man of the house -**__she laughed at the statement__**- Izzie Stevens, that's me or Meredith Grey –**_a sound of a door opening was heard_**- hey, that's her! Mer, Mer, c'me here and say hi.**_

"_**Izzie, what are you doing?"**_

"_**I was sooo bored I decided to make a new voicemail message. That one was so old, you recorded it like almost a year ago. Anyway, what was I saying?"**_

"_**You are so drunk. Is the machine still on?"**_

"_**I think so. Ah, I remembered. So, if want to talk to any of these people, leave a message after the beep."**_

Laughing to himself, Derek hung up the phone moments after the 'beep' was heard. Meredith Grey. The name kind of rolled off his tongue. Not wasting any time, he turned on his laptop and searched for 'Meredith Grey' on Yahoo People. 75 results. 'Meredith Grey, Seattle', he typed again. 2 results.

Meredith Grey, arrested for larceny, 1964

Meredith E. Grey M.D., doctor.

Concluding she was the latter, he googled 'Meredith E. Grey, M.D.', but beside some medical journal articles, there was nothing about her, not even a picture whatsoever. Not giving up, he searched for 'detective agencies, new york'. He found a Maximum Detective Agency that was in Park Avenue South and considering he only had 40 minutes before his next appointment he decided that was his best option. Taking his jacket and cell phone, he headed out and looked for the first taxi available on the street.

* * *

Derek stared at Detective Al Powell, former LAPD Sargent, who was sitting in his desk across from him, eating a Twinkie. He was a chubby black man in his 50's and had a rather friendly face.

"So, detective Powell, I need to know about this woman…" he trailed off, thinking of a reasonable excuse. "You see, she's involved with my best friend, who's practically my brother…"

"Okay."

"He has a pattern of getting involved with superficial, gold digger losers. Once he almost ran away with human cannonball from the circus." Derek said, trying to make the lie sound real.

"Do you want a matrimonial, past husbands, any kids-"

"No, I know that part."

"So you want a financial, is she a deadbeat, we can do a D&B-"

"No, no, no, it's more like, who she is, does she have a sense of humour, is she nice. No, forget nice, I've got nice."

"A sense of humour." Det. Powell stated, arching an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you the truth, I heard this woman on a call-in radio show and I might risk ending my marriage because I have become obsessed with her."

"Oh, sort of a Fatal Attraction backwards?"

"No, not remotely. I just want to find out about her."

"You want a tail. I've got this guy in Seattle. He's quick and precise. Do you want pictures included?"

"Yes, that would be great. Just one thing, when you do have the information, send it to my office instead of my home. It will avoid questions."

"All right."

Meredith slammed the front door. She was h

* * *

aving a terrible day. First Cristina was acting all weird and every time she confronted her person about it, she answered that it was nothing. Second, there was a ferryboat crash and she, along some of the staff of Seattle Grace went there to tend to the injured. When she got there a little girl was lost and made Meredith her 'guardian' and followed the intern around everywhere she went, making it impossible to treat anyone. Finally, when she did find someone to help, a man with an injured leg, he got restless and made her loose footing and fall into the water.

Sure, she did know how to swim, but it didn't change the fact the water was deep and freezing. 10 minutes later she appeared by the ambulance soaked to the bone and looked for another jacket or some blanket to keep her warm.

And now here she was, cold, grumpy and holding a pizza box that she bought hoping to share it with her friends. Apparently, she'd have to eat alone tonight for the house was pitch dark and she couldn't hear a sound, until a laugh came from upstairs.

"Izzie, I'm home." She said as she went up the stairs. "Izzie?" she asked as she opened her friend's bedroom door. The blonde was on her bed with George next to her. They were watching something on the TV.

"Hey Mer, glad you're home. We're watching some of the tapes they send you. They're hilarious. Look at this one." She said pointing to the screen where a guy who couldn't be older than 20 was first explaining that he was going to present himself singing. Then, he reached for the stereo that was on the floor and turned it on. A song started to play and he started to singing.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe?_

_And all the other girls,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

He reached for the button and turned the music off. "So, Meredith, my number is 206-555-3067. Call me maybe." He smiled before walking towards the camera and shutting it off.

Meredith never laughed so much in her life. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Oh my God, is this guy serious?"

"Yeah. The guys are crazy about you. We're trying to find one that you would accept to go out with."

"Hey, don't include me. I'm only here to laugh." George said with a guilty face. "But Mer, you should really start dating again. Not one of these men, but one you like."

"I'll try George, as soon as I feel ready. Anyway, I bought pizza. Do you guys want some?"

"Uh, we'll just finish watching these videos and we'll be right down. 20 minutes tops." Izzie replied.

"Okay." Meredith closed the door and headed downstairs. She really should try dating someone, but if the moment she meets the love of her life she is already in a stable relationship? Sure, she could break up, but what if the guy didn't want to wait? _Meredith, you're being stupid. Considering your history of relationships do you really think you will find such a person? You would be lucky if you find a guy who is faithful enough._

Taking her courage in one hand and her cell phone in other she searched for a number and hit the call button.

"Hi, Steve?... It's Meredith Grey, I don't know if you remember me-"

"_**Meredith, of course I remember you."**_

"Oh? Well, great. I was wondering if you wanted to have a drink with me… say-"

"_**How about dinner?" He interrupted.**_

"Dinner?..." She trailed off, getting a bit nervous. _Get a grip. _"Dinner would be even better."

"_**Well, I'm free this Friday, if that's okay to you."**_

"Yes, Friday would be great."

"_**What do you think about the Canlis Restaurant?"**_

"I heard that's a great place."

"_**So, what time do I pick you up? Maybe 7, 7:30?"**_

"7:30 is fine and we can meet there, no problem at all."

"**Great, I'll see you there then."**

"So, it's Friday at 7:30 for dinner. Great." _Why am I saying so great all the time?_

"_**I really look forward to it."**_

"Me too, bye."

"_**Bye."**_

She hung up and took a deep breath. Well that was it, she was back on the market again. Let the dates begin.

* * *

A/N4: S, what did you guys think? Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Seriously, reviews are like cappuchinnos to me. The more I get them, the better I work.


	7. Eat, Stalk, Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Sleepless In Seattle. If I did, I'd be a very happy woman.

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews/follows guys! You rock!

**Ozmerder4eva: ** Hell yeah. Let's just say this Derek is also more…possessive. And I agree Steve is not the man for Meredith, but the girl need some distraction from time to time. I really love cappuccinos. And mochas, caramel mochas, vanilla lattes, etc. Let's just say I'd love to have my own Starbucks(But who wouldn't?). For now Derek is being able do "deal" with his jealousy, but that won't last for long. He he *grins mischievously* ;)

**CileSuns92: ** Lol, I have the "great" virus constantly. Glad you liked the drawing even though the quality was horrible. Even if he wanted, Derek needs to know more about Meredith. I really believe it's something beyond his control, he just can't get her out of his mind. When I imagined a guy singing and dancing "Call Me Maybe" in a video (and I did that 2 a.m. when I was reading a book in the living room) I laughed a bit louder than I intended and woke up my mother. Lol Thank you again for the kind and encouraging words. Oh, and I never watched Lucky 7, but I read the synopsis and I'll be sure to buy this one.(I have a collection of Dempsey's movies.) Thanks for the tip. :D

**twoharts: **Believe me when I say his jealousy is just at its early stages. Just wait and see what will happen. ;)

**Juni: **Well, a desperate man takes extraordinary measures. And I have to say he may even become more desperate *hint, hint*. The show never showed a hammered Izzie, but I have the impression she is hilarious when inebriated. I think it's okay to say Yahoo or Yahoo'd. But then again, I even say 'I Google Earthed something'. Lol And for the stalkerish attitude, I have to confess I once pulled on a "Derek", sans the P.I.. Not my proudest moment, but after several manhattans and my cousin's encouragement I googled a guy I was into. Oh, to be yound and drunk. XD

A/N2: The drawing I made of them is almost finished, so next update which will be by Tuesday, I will have it scanned and I'll add the link to it. By the way, if everything goes according to planned, I may update the next chapter on Sunday. Hope I can make. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one!

A/N3: Can you believe I ate a margherita pizza for the first time this Sunday? I'm a dope for saying it, but it's delicious! Oh, and I don't really know Meredith's birthday, so I chose 3rd November because it's close to Ellen Pompeo's birthday. And because my birthday is November 3. :)

* * *

**Destiny Takes A Hand**

**Chapter Sever: Eat, Stalk, Date**

* * *

"I'll be back either by midnight or if disaster strikes." Meredith said as she descended the stairs. Today was her date with Steve and she had to admit she was a bit nervous about the whole thing. She hated feeling inexperienced.

"And by disaster you mean if you sleep with him and the sex is really, really bad?", asked Cristina, who was sitting next to Izzie on the couch, watching one of Ellis Grey's surgery tapes.

"Something like that. Oh, I almost forgot", she said as she handed Izzie an envelope "this one came this morning and since you like so much to read them, here it is."

"Sleepless In Seattle. New York." It read on the envelope. She opened and started reading it.

Meredith went over the mirror in the hallway, checking her appearance and smoothing the invisible wrinkles on her grey cocktail dress. "I look stupid. I look stupid don't I? I was going to wear my backless black dress but then I thought I would look like I was trying too much."

"This is a good letter Mer." Said Izzie, still reading the letter.

Her friend was barely paying her any attention, still looking at her reflection in the mirror. "The heels of these shoes are too large. Why have I never noticed this? These heels are grotesque. I think I'll change them. What do you think?", she asked, turning to her friends.

"You look fine. Stop fussing about it.", said Cristina nonchalantly. Ever since she announce her engagement to her person she embraced the 'grumpy bride-to-be' persona and save for her fiancé and her best friend, only a handful of people saw the act as endearing. "Canlis is a five star restaurant and you are dressed accordingly. You have nothing to worry about. The guy is onto you since he met you at Joe's anyway. Just go and enjoy free quality food."

Izzie in the meantime wasn't even listening to her friends' conversation, transfixed on the letter in her hand. "His name is Derek. Derek Shepherd."

Meredith looked at the clock on wall. "Great, now I'm late. Bye." She said as she took her purse and started to walk towards the door.

"Mer, read this! Read this!" Izzie walked over her friend and all but thrusted the letter in her hand.

_**Dear Sleepless In Seattle,**_

_**I've never written a letter like this in my life. I know you this must feel strange to you to be reading a letter of a stranger, believe me when I say I think that's strange to me also.**_

_**I'm really sorry for your loss. My father died when I was 10 and I have this void in my soul that makes me mourn his death even until now. I wish I could say this feeling goes away, but the truth is when a loved one dies, they always take a piece of ourselves with them. **_

_**I must confess I heard your radio conversation by pure coincidence. I was extremely bored and was about to turn off the radio when I heard your friend's nervous voice. Well, that and the request she made for you. I know you were probably furious with her afterwards but it is great to have a friend that cares that much, even if the consequences are a bit unsettling. Oh, and tell your friend I admire her loyalty. Friendship like this is extremely rare nowadays.**_

_**I must say you are an extremely lucky person to leave where you do. Besides having tons of green areas, Seattle has two things I love: ferryboats and rain. There are ferryboats here New York also, but they're nothing like where you live. As for the rain, I never told a anyone about this, but I just love it. You will probably think I'm crazy by saying this(if you don't already think that) but I prefer rain to sun. Somehow, it makes me feel whole. There, finally revealed my big, darkest secret.**_

_**I'd like to meet you at the ferryboat to Bainbridge Island, passenger's deck, sunset, Valentine's Day.**_

_**I hope you can make it,**_

_**Derek Shepherd**_

"Mer, he likes ferryboats and rain."

"Tons of people like ferries and rain." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"It's a sign." Stevens as she sensed her friend had finished reading.

"Come here. I'll show you a sign." Meredith said, taking her friend by the forearm and dragging her to a map of the country that hanged near the stairway. "Where's Seattle?"

Izzie pointed in the map.

"And where's New York?"

Her friend indicated it again.

"Right there! Her dirt blonde haired friend exclaimed. "There's like 15 states between here and there. That's a sign." She said, once again walking towards the door. "I'm out of here. If there's an emergency, I have my phone and pager with me. Please try not to kill each other while I'm gone. Bye."

25 minutes later, Meredith entered Canlis Restaurant, following the maître to her table. Steve was already there, nursing a glass of red wine. He was wearing a charcoal suit with a black shirt underneath and a red tie along with shiny leather shoes. He sure made an effort. He looked nice. As soon as he saw Meredith approach the table he got up and kissed her on the cheek. "Meredith, you look amazing."

"Thank you. Sorry I'm late. You look great too." She gave him a watery smile.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't wait long. So, how are you?"

"I'll have a glass of the German Chidaine, please", she said to the maître "I'm fine. A bit tired, but that's the life of a surgeon."

"I have to admit I was surprised with your phone call."

"You were?"

"Well, when we met we got along well, but a week later you showed up at Joe's with that vet guy and according to my sister, word was around the hospital that you were an item, so I gave up."

"Uh, don't even talk about him."

"Bad break up?"

"If you consider going into your bedroom and finding your boyfriend in bed with your roommate bad, then I'd say we didn't part amicably." She responded sarcastically.

"Ouch. Sorry bringing up the subject."

"That's okay." She shrugged. "So, what's new with you?"

Before he could answer, her phone rang, indicating she had a new message. It was Izzie's.

**Call me ASAP, I have to talk to you. It's urgent.**

Taking her phone with her, Meredith got up. "Sorry, I have to go to the ladies room."

As soon as she opened the door she pressed the speed dial number for her home. Izzie picked up on the first ring.

"Izzie, what's wrong?", she asked concerned.

"Mer, can I ask George to take your shift Valentine's Day? I was talking to him and explained that Derek Shepherd wants to meet you then at the ferryboat and he said that was okay with him, as long as you covered for him on Easter. You see, he promised his mother he would pop in for a visit. He said he was bringing Callie along too. She said she could take the day o-"

"Izzie, is there an emergency at the hospital? Did someone break in our house? are you bleeding?" Meredith hissed.

"No.", she replied with caution.

"Seriously? That is the reason you asked me call you?"

"Everybody wants the day off at Valentine's Day. If you settle this now you won't have to worry later."

"We'll talk about this later."

"But I have-"

"This conversation has lasted too long. I'll see you at home. Don't wait up." She ended the call and returned to the table.

"Everything all right?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Do you have annoying, meddling friends?"

"No."

"Want mine?"

He laughed at her sarcasm. "Ready to order?" he handed her the menu.

She looked at the menu, everything looked mouth-watering. "I'll have the Teriyaki Tenderloin and the king salmon, please." She said to the waiter.

"I'll have the same. Could the sommelier pair a wine to us?" he asked.

"Certainly, sir. He'll be over in a moment."

The evening went smoothly and the only downside was that they did not have much in common, so initially they stared at each other in awkward silence. When the food came, Meredith chose a neutral topic for conversation and they eventually they enjoyed the small talk. If only Meredith had looked closely to her right a few tables ahead, she'd have seen a camera taking several pictures of them.

* * *

"Derek, this envelope just came in for you." Allison said as she entered his office, handing him said object.

"Thanks." The envelope didn't real much except his name and address so Derek had a guess what it contained.

"Hey, I'm off to Starbucks. Want anything?"

"A blueberry cupcake would be nice."

"Sure. Be right back." She said before closing the door.

Derek couldn't contain his anxiety. Besides information about her personality, he would for the first time see how she looked like, something had been dreaming about for a while. He opened the envelope. It had several papers, and some pictures at the bottom and a note on top of everything. It was from Det. Powell.

**This is all I could get. Hope you get satisfied. PS.: I think you won't like those pictures, but that as the only chance my guy had to take them. **

**Powell**

He looked at the first picture and felt his heart skip a beat. It showed Meredith having dinner with a man. She was facing the camera and the guy had his back towards it. She was just…perfect. He had seen his share of beautiful women, but somehow she surpassed every one of them. Her hair was dirty blonde falling just below her shoulders, her face was round with full lips, a small nose and the most captivating eyes he'd ever seen. He just wasn't sure if they were green, blue or grey.

He started to look at the next pictures. Basically it was a variation of the first one. She talking to some dark haired man and smiling but the last two pictures made his stomach drop. In one of them, the guy was feeding her food off his fork, a sign that they had some sort of intimacy. In the other, it showed both sharing a laugh.

_It doesn't mean anything. They could be best friends for all I know. Best friends who smile flirtatiously at each other. Sure._

Not wanting to feed the green eyed monster any further, he took a look at the information the P.I. gathered about her.

**Meredith Ellis Grey **

**Mother: Ellis Grey**

**Father: Thatcher Grey**

**Born: November 3, 1977, Seattle, WA**

**Graduated in Medical School at Dartmouth College**

**1rst year of Surgical Residency at Seattle Grace Hospital**

And the data went on, including where she shopped for groceries, what movies she rented, etc. On the last page he found some really interesting information. She goes at least twice a month to Lake View Cemetery to visit the grave of Alexander Michael Karev. And always by herself. And according to some of the doctors that the Seattle Detective "asked", Meredith is adored by the entire staff (nurses included) of the hospital and one of the best interns.

Derek smiled. So, he was right. Not only was she beautiful, but talented and kind. Being Ellis Grey's daughter made her royalty among doctors but still she proved that she was not there because of who she was, but what she was capable of. She had so many qualities that had Derek not heard her voice and seen her picture, he'd think she was just a product of his imagination, just a perfect fantasy.

Meredith entered home, happy that she'd be able to spend the entire night at home. She was physically drained, and all she wanted was to order a pizza and watch something on the TV while splattered on the couch.

* * *

Judging by noise upstairs, Izzie was already home.

"Iz?" she called out from staircase.

Seconds later yoga pants and tank top clad Izzie descended the stairs.

"Guess you had the same idea as mine." She indicated her attire. "I'm going upstairs for a shower and I was thinking of ordering a pizza and watching some movie. Wanna join?"

"Sure. After that 10 hour surgery all I want is rest." She picked up the phone. "While you're upstairs I'll order the pizza."

30 minutes and a margherita pizza later, the blonde interns were sitting on the couch watching Miss Congeniality, Izzie's choice, though if Meredith were honest, she was really liking the plot.

They heard the door opening and George went over to them, practically throwing himself on the armchair. "Hey, what are you watching?"

"Miss Congeniality. Now shush and let us watch. Mer never watched it before"

In the movie, Sandra Bullock was going through a complete makeover. Just as she was walking beautiful and confident towards the plane, the power went out. The interesting thing is that the other houses had electricity.

"Err, guys?" George began, an embarrassed tone in his voice. "Remember last week you told me to pay the electricity bill and buy tampons? Well, I kind of forgot…"

"George!" yelled both women at the same time, reaching for the cushions and throwing at him.

* * *

A/N4: So, what did you think? Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Reviews are like double fudge chocolate cakes: the more, the better. ;D


	8. Not So Wonderful Tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Sleepless In Seattle. If I did, I'd be a very happy woman.

A/N: I'd like to apologise everyone for the delay in the updates. There was a family crisis so I didn't have the time or inspiration to write another chapter. But everything is all right now and here is the delayed but promised update. The next chapter will be up by Sunday. Hope you like this one!

A/N2: Thanks again for the reviews and follows. You're the best. Oh, and about the drawing I made of the story: it's finished but I didn't have the chance to scan it yet, so as soon as I do it I'll let you know.

**Juni:** Oh my God! I never knew anyone whose birthday was the same day as mine, that's so great. :) Let's just say Izzie will do her best to make their meeting happen. ;D

**CileSuns92: **Besides Seattle being a rainy city, I personally love the rain. It really makes me happy. I'm glad you're liking their rather AU relationship. I had to make a Jonah version of the movie for Meredith and who's better cuddly and affectionate than Izzie? Oh, and you're right, I definitely was missing the best part. I eat pizza constantly but now I'll only eat margheritta pizza. Well, I'm eating Chips Ahoy! Now, so I gladly accept your slice of pizza and send you some virtual cookies. XD

**Emily:** Thank you so much! Well, I can't say much but by the time they have their meeting Addison will definitely be in town as well, but she may not be the only "obstacle." ;)

**MerDer4alifetime: **Thanks! I love jealous Derek as well. Damn, he was really sexy when jealous of Meredith back in season 2, huh? Oh, the exam room scene in 'Losing My Religion' *shivers*. Btw, don't worry, they'll meet… :D

* * *

**Destiny Takes A Hand**

**Chapter Eight: Not So Wonderful Tonight**

* * *

"Iz, he's here." Announced Meredith.

Today was their third date and Steve was adamant to meet her friends so he suggested cooking dinner at her place to get to know her roommates, something that made Izzie, the designated cook of Casa de Grey not entirely comfortable with the situation. "Come on, let's help him."

They walked to the front of the house, where he just have parked and was taking some groceries bags out of his car.

"Is he planning to cook us dinner for the entire week?" Asked Izzie suspiciously eyeing the four bags he was trying to balance in his arms.

"Be nice." Pleaded Meredith, walking over to him and taking two of the bags. "Hi, Steve."

He kissed her on the check and addressed her tall friend with a smile. "Let me guess, you must Izzie."

"Yes, nice to meet you. So, what are you cooking for us?" The blonde inquired.

"Oh, it's a surprise."

"Let's go inside, then. Izzie, could you get the front door?"

"Okay, that's enough. Do you see what he is doing to my kitchen?" Izzie pointed to the room, where Steve was rummaging through pans, pots and utensils.

"Uh, he's cooking?" Tried Meredith "Or at least taking the stuff he's going to use to make the food?"

Her friend cried in frustration. "No! Can't you see it? He's screwing with my system. It took me 2 weeks to organize it and he's destroying everything in seconds. Everything!"

Since both women were so curious to know what he was preparing, he shoved them off the kitchen and now they were sharing a bottle of wine in the living room. Or rather Meredith was drinking whilst Izzie watched Steve like hawk.

"Izzie, relax. Your system is fine. And if it turns out to be ruined as you say it, I'll help you sort it again. Promise. Now, please stop whining."

"Fine.", she huffed. "Mer…you said you were going to think about the letter and the whole encounter in the ferry. So, have you thought about?"

"Er, no…not yet." Meredith didn't know why her friend was so insistent on her meeting a strange man but she knew for certain there was no way in hell she was going to, so her idea was to stall her as long as possible, until she gave up the insane idea that is. "I promise I'll give it some thought later. So, how's the free-clinic project going?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, it's going great. I couldn't have possibly have spent Denny's money on something better. The clinic idea was just perfect." She beamed.

"I'm relieved you found what to do with the money and cashed the cheque as a matter of fact, I was thought George would have an aneurism if he saw it on the refrigerator one more time." She laughed. "Hey, is George coming?"

"I just talked to him and he said he can't leave the hospital. He didn't say much, just that he had an emergency." Izzie shrugged.

"He probably got in some of Callie's surgeries. Oh, the perks of dating a resident."

* * *

About an hour later Steve came in the living room and saw both women watching something on TV that looked like some medical procedure. "Hey, dinner is ready."

Meredith, completely transfixed on the precise way her mother moved around the OR during a Whipple's, only turned to look at Steve when he called for the second time. She paused the video and got up. "Great. I'm starving."

"So what exactly were you watching?" he asked

"Oh, it's one my mother's surgeries tapes. This one is a Whipple's she performed years ago. Right now she was removing the head of this man's pancreas."

"Oh, that's…good." He said, a strange expression on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just I can't see blood without feeling sick."

Izzie shot her an outrageous look so before she could say something to offend the man, Meredith stepped up "Come on, let's go."

As they helped set the table, Steve started to bring the dishes. "So, I decided to make one of my specialties. Hope you like Chinese." He said as he showed the food inside the casseroles.

_Chinese?_ Meredith's stomach churned at the sight of the food in front of her. It was like one of her worst nightmares coming to life. She caught Izzie's eyes and pleaded silently she wouldn't say anything.

"Sure, Chinese is just fine." She said with her brightest smile. She would eat a little then give some excuse she was full. Yes, that was a good plan. Besides, she was more focused on the 'desert', so as to speak. She hadn't had sex for almost 6 months, so considering this was their third date and all, her dry spell was about to end. With George at the hospital, all she needed to do was convince Izzie to stay in her room. She just hope Steve was good in bed.

Just as she planned, she was able to slowly nibble her food and when Steve tried to put more food in her plate she said she couldn't possibly eat another bite. She and Izzie brought her plates and silverware to the sink where Steve offered to do the dishes.

"Oh look at the time. Izzie, shouldn't you try to sleep? Your shift starts in less than 4 hours."

"I'm not that tired." The tall blonde played dumb. She just wouldn't let her friend sleep with that guy.

"But you will be. We have a 36 hour shift and you look exhausted. Besides, you have that aortic replacement with Burke tomorrow." She was running out of patience with her perky friend and knew the mention of the surgery would do the trick. "Did you already study every step of the surgery?"

"Yes, it starts with a median sternotomy-"

"Which is?" Meredith inquired, knowing Izzie liked to be quizzed to remember perfectly.

"A vertical inline incision along the sternum, which is cracked and the pericardium is opened. Once the patient is on bypass, you cut the aorta and apply a crossclamp, careful for any signs of internal bleeding or swelling-".

"Izzie, I hate to ask but could you please change the subject? I just ate and I can't talk about blood or surgeries." He said with an annoyed and disgusted face.

Izzie was going to give him a piece of her mind when she noticed her friend's temper and decided to oblige. "Sure, Steve." Just as she was getting up, Meredith mouthed her 'Thank him'. She turned to the dark skinned man and smiled mischievously. "Thank you for the dinner, it was delicious. I suggest you cook this for Meredith frequently. She just loves Chinese food. Good night." She got up quickly and headed upstairs before her friend sought vengeance. As she walked, she smirked at the awakard situation she left her friend.

"So, I could really cook you something again. Just ask."

"No, that's okay. I don't want to impose. Besides, I like other food as well. Thai, Italian…"

* * *

30 minutes later, Izzie decided to head downstairs to see what was going on. Steve and Meredith had been talking this last half an hour but right now the chatting stopped and that worried the blonde.

As quietly as possible she slowly descended the stairs and tried to see through the total darkness of the room. They were still in the kitchen and Izzie discovered the reason for the sudden silence. Steve had Meredith pressed against the island and the pair were having a hot and heavy make out session.

Desperate to find some way to stop them, she grabbed the phone and dialled some numbers.

* * *

Derek was in surgery. He was about to dissect a tumour when someone walked in.

"You asked for me, Dr. Shepherd?"

It was Meredith. She was wearing light blue scrubs with a surgical gown on top of it along with a light blue scrub cap and was holding a mask over her mouth.

He couldn't move. He couldn't talk. All he could do was stare and remember to breathe.

Just as she was about to speak again, his phone started to ring. He indicated to one of the nurses to take the call for him, but he just stared at him as the phone continued to ring. He looked at Meredith and realized she started to fade away, along with the rest of the OR.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw his phone on the nightstand ringing incessantly. He blinked at the visor and saw Marks name flashing on it.

"Hello." He answered with a groggy voice.

"**Turn on the radio, man."** Mark said with an excited voice .

"What?"

"**The chick is on. The one from Seattle, she called again. You've got me listening to this garbage. Go on, turn it on."**

Derek almost bolted out of the bed, trying to untangle himself from the duvet.

"Who is it?" asked a sleepy Addison.

"Oh, it's just Mark. He's having trouble with a woman again." He grabbed his cell phone again. "Hold on Mark, I'm going downstairs." He looked at Addison who had fallen back to sleep and headed downstairs.

As he entered the kitchen, he turned on the radio, grabbed it and sat under the breakfast table.

"_She's kissing him right now!" _Izzie's voice appeared on the radio.

"_**Are you spying on your friend?" **_asked Dr. Marcia Fieldstone.

"Who is she kissing?" Derek asked, almost desperate.

"**Shhh, listen to this."**Mark replied.

"_I have to make them stop. If they have sex it will turn serious."_

"_**Why do you have that notion?"**_

"_It's the third date. The sex date. And he offered to cook dinner and made Chinese food. Mer hate Chinese food."_

"_**It's good your friend is dating and for someone who had such unfortunate evens as she had, sex is important. The physical connection is-"**_

"_No, this is a complete disaster. I wanted for her to date again and sex is important, but she's got the wrong guy."_

"**But shouldn't your friend be the judge of whether he's right for her or wrong?"**

"_She's not enough to judge anything! Oh my God, she's taking off his shirt. I've gotta do something."_

"_**Izzie, calm down. Tomorrow, when you're having breakfast tell her how you feel, don't-" **_The line went silent.

Before Derek could do anything he felt a hand close around his ankle.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed and jumped, bumping his head on the table.

"Dr. Shepherd, under the table, with the radio." Said an amused Addison, kneeling in front of him.

"Addie, you scared me. Don't ever do that again." He said as he crawled out of the place and got up, extending a hand to help Addison get up as well.

As they were going up the stairs Addison spoke. "So, are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

"Mark heard this woman on the radio complaining about a guy and he was sure it was Victoria and that she was talking about him so he freaked out. It turned out the woman lived in Duluth." Derek lied.

"That doesn't make any sense." Said Addison a bit suspicious.

"I know. It makes no sense at all. Thank God my life is in place."

They both lied back on the bed and few minutes later Addison was fast asleep while Derek was wide awake, reviewing the night's events.

If it was not for Mark, he would never know what was going on back in Seattle. Just now it struck him. Meredith was not only kissing, but planning to sleep with that guy. His stomach churned. _Nobody takes what is mine just like that. _Whoa, what was that? Since when did he start considering the woman his? And since when did he start to act all possessive? He never felt jealous before and he didn't like the new feeling.

Well, there was only one solution: he had to act and quickly. With a sudden idea in mind, he got up and out of the room and went to his study to do some research on his laptop. Man, the night would be long.

* * *

A/N3: So what did you think? Please let me know your thoughts. Seriously, the more I know your opinion, the better I write.


	9. A Hard Man Is Nice To Find

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Sleepless In Seattle. If I did, I'd be a very happy woman.

I have to apologize for each and every one of you for my absence. I'm terribly sorry for leaving this story on a hiatus for so long but I was unable to continue at the time. Remember when I said I had delayed last chapter's publishing due to a family emergency? Well, my grandmother was with Alzheimer's and she had already been admitted to a hospital that week(hence the emergency). She had been discharged and went back home but then a day later she had a respiratory arrest and passed away on the way back to the hospital. I grew up with her my whole life so it was really hard for me to cope with it. I spent that time only watching Golden Girls and Friends and reading Snickers fanfics. I'm much better now but it will still take me a while to be my 100% self. Btw, any CSI fans out there? And Snickers(or Sandle) shippers hopefully?

A/N1: The next chapter will probably take a while to be updated because I got a new job and along with college it's a bit demanding but I will try to publish in 3 weeks or sooner, k?

A/N2: Oh, and as always thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favourites. They made me smile in a time I really needed it.

A/N3: I almost forgot but I have finished that drawing I made of the story. I opened an account in deviant art back in February but in view of what happened I waited until I updated a new chapter. Anyway the link is gayathebookworm .deviantart art/ 01-353562063 (Please just remember to remove the spaces in the link, k? And in case there is a problem with with just google GayaTheBookworm) and you'll find it. Hope you like it. :)

**CileSuns92: **I love Clue! I hoping someone would notice it. Despite not thinking Finn is the guy for Meredith, he was sweet(and cute) in an almost impossible way so tecnically without Derek in the picture he would be suited for our Mer. That was when I thought of Steve and his hilarious situation. Glad you like bitchy!Izzie, she's really fun to work with. Lol :D

**Stef MerDer:** Oh, believe me, (pardon my French but)Derek will grow some balls and do something about it. :)

**MissNikki13: **Thank you! I went to Seattle once and I love it! Happy you're liking it. :)

**mollyisfast: **Well, what can I say? Steve is a bit lame. Meredith is on a dry spell so it might take more than her willpower to slow down a bit. Oh, and Derek had definitely a surprise planned. ;)

**Juni:** All I can say is that may not be Izzie only attempt to ruin Mer and Steve's date. I swear that if Mark hadn't called there would definitely have some sexy stares between our favourite doctors. Possible spoiler alert: there may be another dream encounter along the story. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* ;D

**MerDer4alifetime:** Thank you so much! When I watched season 1 finale I hated Addison so when I was about to watch season 2 premiere I was sure I would still hate her…only that I didn't. Don't get me wrong, I hated the whole I-choose-my-wife-over-you-ordeal but I began to adore Addie(not as much as Meredith though) so I love Kate Walsh. I have the hugest girls crush on her. Lol You should give Private Practice a shot. It's not as great as Grey's, but I really like it. I miss Izzie too, she really made a difference to the show. :)

**KatheleenMcdempsey: **Thanks! Don't worry, they will meet soon. All I can say is that Addie and Mark have more history in their past than everybody thinks. Oh, and considering it's Izzie we're talking about, be sure she will try to get her way into Mer's love life. :P

* * *

**Destiny Takes A Hand**

**Chapter Nine: A Hard Man Is Nice To Find**

* * *

Truth to be told, Meredith wasn't enjoying her date at first. What was to like? Steve made the one food she hated, George didn't show up and on top of it Izzie was making every effort to find something wrong with her date.

The one truly unpleasant fact was that Steve didn't like to talk or watch anything related to her great passion in life: surgery. But what Meredith could do? It wasn't like surgeons were lining up for her and to actually date a fellow doctor that not only shared your interests but had some sort of connection with you as well was a rare thing and the blonde wasn't going to spend the rest of her life waiting for her knight in shining scrubs.

All things considered, the night was getting more interesting right now. They had finished cleaning the dishes and their conversation had ran out of topics, so to break the awkward silence Meredith leaned in and pressed her lips to his and quickly got a response.

There were no fireworks but Steve was a decent kisser. He had taken full control of their lip-lock and deepened the kiss, turning Meredith around and pressing her against the kitchen island and not so subtly making her aware of his hard-on. She was about to run her hands under his chest when a piercing scream caught their attention.

Pulling apart, she stormed out of the kitchen only to find a shocked standing Izzie at the bottom of the stairway.

"Izzie, what the hell?"

Her friend had the courtesy to look embarrassed and blushing a little, she stammered a reply. "I…I thought I saw a burglar." She looked at her feet. "I went down to get a glass of water and heard a sound coming from the kitchen."

"You scared me to death. You scared Steve to death. Don't ever do that again."

"Sorry, but what else could I do?"

"Next time I want you to say: Mer, I think I saw a man strange entering the house. And I'll deal with it. Don't scream, 'cause if it is an actual burglar, you alerting him of your presence may not be the smartest thing to do."

"I think it's best if I go." Steve finally said. "You should both get some sleep."

Since the mood to "seal the deal" had passed, there was really no reason for Meredith to insist on his stay. Besides, she should go to sleep as well.

Steve kissed Meredith's cheek, "I'll call later. Maybe we can catch a movie or something."

"Sure, that will be great."

Having said their goodbyes, both women wasted no time in getting into their respective beds and falling sleep.

When Meredith arrived at the hospital next morning she went to the locker room and minutes later Cristina came in, already dressed in scrubs and lab coat and had two cups of steamy coffee in her hands. It was her person's way of asking for information without actually saying it but before they could say anything Bailey barged into the room, demanding her minions' attention.

It was hours later, around 10 pm that they got the chance to talk. They bought coffees and sat in one of the benches outside the hospital entrance.

"So how was doing the nasty with construction boy?" Cristina asked.

Meredith sighted. "I couldn't know."

"What happened?"

"Izzie did." Meredith sighted in frustration. "The night was a disaster. Steve made Chinese food and Izzie wouldn't stop making snide remarks. Just when Steve and I got to be alone and started kissing, she interrupted us. Apparently she thought someone was robbing the house."

"Are you serious?"

The blonde's only answer was a scoff. "I really need to have sex, Cristina. I mean it, I think I may collapse with sexual frustration."

"You can beg all you want, baby, I'm not giving in. "Joked her Asian friend, who got a punch in the arm in response.

Meanwhile, they were so caught up in their conversation they didn't noticed a dark skinned man walking towards them until he stopped in front of them.

"Meredith, thank God I found you here." He said, fidgeting with the jacket he was holding in front of his lower abdomen uncomfortably.

"Steve, what are you doing here?" Meredith asked, puzzled with his strange behaviour.

"You see, I'm having a little problem."

"Steve, Steve?" asked Cristina.

"Actually, I'm having a big problem." He said, moving his jacket to the side.

Meredith, still looking up at Steve's face, doesn't notice anything but Cristina being well, herself, looked down and straight at the problem.

"What?" asked the blonde, still confused.

"Steve! Hi! I'm Cristina." smiled Yang.

"Ever since you and I almost… it won't go away . "he trailed off and Meredith, looked at Cristina and followed her gaze, finally noticing the situation.

She looked down and leaned back on the bench, blinking and double checking what she was seeing. Her date or boyfriend-to-be was standing in front of her with a massive erection straining against his trousers whilst her best friend was sitting by her side, enjoying the view.

"Cristina!" she chastised her friend.

"What? It's right there, looking at me." She said nonchalantly pointing at his hard on, at which Steve concealed with his jacket again.

Cristina laughed, "There are so many things I could say right now." She patted Meredith shoulder. "Champ".

Minutes later, Meredith and Cristina were sneaking Steve, who was still holding his jacket in front of him, down one of the hospital's hallways.

"Do you think it's serious? It hurts like it's serious." He asked.

"You realize this is completely insane." Cristina inquired.

"What is insane is that I always have to share my private life with the entire hospital. Well, not this time. We have to stash him somewhere till we figure out what's wrong with him."

"I am not going down for this. It's not my fault you broke the guy's penis."

"Broke his what?" Bailey asked, walking towards them almost as if she appeared out of thin air.

The interns, in despair, started to practically jog down the hallway, trying to escape from their resident's fury.

"Uh, hey! Don't make me chase you down or you won't see the inside of an OR for a month." Bailey yelled at their lackeys whom, upon the threat, stopped right on their tracks.

As Bailey stopped in front of them, Cristina looked at Meredith. "I gotta check on some labs." She said and walked away from them , ignoring her person's death glare.

She looked at her resident and saw she was waiting for an explanation.

_Why these things only happened to her?_

* * *

"You look like crap." Mark said as he entered his office.

"And good morning to you too, Mark." Derek said sarcastically.

Mark sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk and waited for his friend to elaborate the reason for his appearance. When he noticed Derek didn't look up from his laptop screen once, he spoke up.

"So?"

"So, what?" he asked, his eyes still glued on the screen.

Mark, wanting his friends attention, blurted out, "So what did you decided to do about the chick you're in love with?"

Derek's head immediately snapped up and focused on his friend.

"I'm not in love with her. I'm just curious about her."

"Sure, and I'm not the most handsome man in the tri-state area." Sloan grinned. "But seriously, man, aren't you going to do something about it?"

"That is the reason I look like crap. I stayed up last night thinking about it." He sighted.

"And you decided…"

"For the sake of my marriage I have to stop thinking about Meredith and the only solution I came up with is going to Seattle and meeting her. You know, get that out of my system."

"But you are already going there on Valentine's Day." Mark pointed out.

"No, I mean before that. I'm going to Seattle next week. I already cleared my schedule and since Addie will be in Portland the next day, I'll just tell her a have a surgery in Chicago."

"So you're going to knock on her door and say 'Hi, I heard you on the radio and since then I can't get you out my mind. So, to save my marriage I had to meet you. Nice voice you have, by the way.'?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do when I get there yet, but I do know if I don't do something I will spend the rest of my life thinking about her."

"But what if you do all that and it doesn't work? Don't get me wrong man, but have you considered that whatever that is that you feel for this Meredith isn't just some crush? That she's like the one for you?"

_Yes._ Said a voice inside Derek's head. "Honestly, I don't know. I have no idea what's going on with me lately but I'm not sure of anything anymore." He said forlornly.

Could he just end an 11 year old marriage for a woman who didn't even know he existed? Or could he live the rest of his life with one woman, wishing she was someone else? God, he was a mess.

"Look man, just do one thing at time. Just focus on your trip to Seattle and deal with the rest when you have to. No need to get desperate."

"Easier said than done." Derek replied thoughtfully.

* * *

One enema and one needle aspiration later and Steve's flag was once again flying, sort of speaking.

Little did Meredith know that Izzie was in cloud nine with that situation. The ex-model got up extremely early in the morning and had to bride more than half of Seattle Grace's staff with coffee for a week in exchange they didn't open their mouths about last night's radio fiasco. Even with the coffee supply, the tall blonde was afraid the news would reach her friend and she would have to experience her fury. Now, thanks to Steve, or rather Steve's penis, she wouldn't have to worry about that for a while.

Cristina just entered Steve's room followed by Bailey with a chart in her hands and saw her friend sitting in a chair next to him.

"CT and MRI came back clean, so it can't be neural. Since I've ran out of options here I paged the Chief for a consult." Said Bailey and upon seeing Meredith face of pure horror she added, "Hey, don't look at me like that. It's not my fault you broke the man's penis."

Just then Chief Webber walked in smiling.

"Hello everybody, what's up?" he said as he lifted up the sheets to check Steve's never ending erection. "Hmmm, Dr Bailey, this isn't my area of expertise."

"I know, sir, but we did every test and procedure and still his erection won't subdue. I don't know what else I can do about it and since you've dealt with strange cases before, I thought you could help." Bailey said apologetically.

"Hmm, so when did this problem begin Mr Murphy?" Webber asked Steve while reading his chart.

"Well, I had an erection last night and one I woke up with one this morning. I had a cold shower and it went away but then when I was at work it came back."

"And what time was your first erection?" he asked, not noticing Meredith's look of discomfort and Cristina's exuberant face.

"I'm not sure", he replied, wincing as he started to scratch his leg. "Meredith," he looked at the blonde for help, "what time did we…ah?"

Meredith, who was starting to believe she would literally die from embarrassment, noticed his facial expression . "Steve, is something bothering on your leg?"

"Uh, it's nothing. Today at work I cut my leg and I think I was bitten by a mosquito also, so I need to scratch it but it hurts like hell." He said as he scratched his skin more vigorously.

"May I take a look?" asked Webber as he approached the bed and lifted the sheets and the hospital gown.

Just like Steve said, there was a long but superficial cut in his left leg, but what nobody expected to see was the area right next to it red and swollen.

"Mr Murphy, the pain in your leg isn't from the cut. Were bitten by any insect?"

"No, I don't so. Why?"

"Well, this looks like one. Actually, considering your symptoms I think it might have been a black widow spider. Were you near any logs or rocks today?"

"Yes, I work in a construction site. I'm a contractor."

"Just to be sure on the safe side we will contact Pest Control and if it is a spider bite we will apply an antivenin. You will have to consult an urologist but I think your…symptom will go away normally." Webber said as he handed back the chart to Bailey. "Dr Bailey here will take care of it. ", he said before leaving the room.

It turned out Richard was correct and in less than one hour after Steve took the antivenin he finally started to get flaccid.

"Meredith, I know this was an extremely situation day but I wanted to thank you for staying with me through it." Said he as he took her hand.

_Would he be crushed if I told him I had to stay with him because my resident assigned me his case? _Meredith gave a watery smile. "Sure, Steve. Listen, I have to finish some charts but I will be back before you get discharged, okay?", she asked as she got up.

"All right." He said and turned on the TV.

She walked over the desert hallway hangout where the kept the spare hospital beds and found George sitting in one of the gurneys.

"Hey." He greeted as she sat next to him. "So I heard you broke the guy's penis." He smirked.

She nudged him with her shoulder. "I guess, as always, the entire hospital knows."

"The price of fame." He said playfully but upon seeing her expression he asked. "But seriously, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just-" she was interrupted by George's pager.

He looked at the screen and jumped to his feet. "I've got to go. We talk later?"

"Yeah, go." She said as she walked his retreating form.

_Yeah, it's just now besides having another chapter of my life exposed I may be scarred for life, _she was going to say to George. Being on a dry spell for half a year plus having her soon-to-be lover with a never ending erection in front of her friend and boss weren't a nice combo. She was glad the urologist said Steve should wait at least 3 days before returning his sexual activities. She just hoped that by then she would be able to dissociate Steve's hard on from Cristina's smirk of amusement.

* * *

A/N4: So, what did you think? Please review, i love to hear your thoughts. :)


End file.
